My Death and Its Repercussions
by VannHazel
Summary: Sacred Heart suffers the loss of one of its most valuable doctors. How will they cope? What will they do when the deceased pays them each a personal, ghostly visit? Character Death, slight humour in places, some angst too.
1. Prologue

" Newbie, what the hell is wrong with you? " Dr. Cox's screams from across the room. J.D, off in his own fantasy world, ignores the man's rant and continues in his dream. " Moisha, snap out of it!! Patients aren't going to prolong their lives so you can dream about the shopping trip you are planning later in the week. Mmmkay? " Clearly, Dr. Cox isn't in the best mood. All J.D can do is nod his head and get back to his patients. Often he comes to the nurses station to dream when he isn't busy, but today he just happened to be there at the exact moment Dr. Cox passed by.

Today, there is a slag in his step. The young doctor looks frail and a bit haggered. As he passes by, Cox shoves him into the counter. J.D falls to the ground and clutches his side. " Get up, Josephine! You've got work to do. " He tries his best but he can't get up. His head is spinning and his breathing labored. The pain in his chest just won't go away and he squints to keep from crying. Dr. Cox stands over him, half amused and half curious.

" Bambi, are you okay? " Carla peeks out form behind the counter, alarmed by the man on the floor.

"She's fine, Carla, just a little cramp. Savannah just needs some pamprin and a warm bath. Am I right? " he smiles his coxish smile and nods his head, proud of his ability to instill self-doubt into anyone, anywhere, anytime. Carla tries with all her might to pull J.D up, but he remains squatted on the floor. The young doctor opens his eyes and puts his head back against the counter. Beads of sweat form on his face and his eyes gradually roll to the back of his head. The smile fades from Dr. Cox's face.

" Kid? You okay? "

" I can't breathe... "

" Bambi? " By this time, J.D has lost conciousness.

" He's not breathing, Carla! I need a crash cart over here now! "

" Newbie, stay with me...Newbie? "

--

Dr. Cox sets the paddles down calmly.

" Alright, it's time for my lunch. "

" Dr. Cox? " Carla is sobbing uncontrollably. In fact, the entire room is crying. Except the older doctor, that is.

" What is it Carla? " he asks her, uninterested, as he washes his hands in a nearby sink.

" He's gone... " Elliot cried on Carla's shoulder hysterically. " Why are you acting like nothing happened? "

" Listen, Barbie, i'm re-_heely_ hungry, so take your boohoo to the boohoo-ologist okay? Seriously, I don't have time to listen to you whine. There is a chili dog in that toliet they call a cafeteria with my name on it. And I would appreciate it if my meal wasn't disturbed by, " he points over-dramatically at Elliot, " your bat-like screeching and, " he points at Carla in the same way, " your nag nag nag nag nagging. Oookay? " he finishes over his excessively articulated rant and heads to the cafeteria.

The entire hospital is draped in a shroud of solemnity, but Dr. Cox chooses to ignore it. In fact, he's ignoring many things. As he grabs a tray out of the cafeteria and starts to pile item after item after fattening item, he repeats over and over to himself in his mind, " Not happening...Newbies' not really dead... "

He sits at an empty table and avoids the sympathetic looks he gets from all who surround him.

His mind races uncontrollably. He just wants those damn eyes to stop piercing the back of his head.

He wants those puppy eyes of Newbie's to stop popping up whenever he closes his eyes.

" Fuck!! Dammit!! " he throws his tray to the floor and kicks his chair as hard as he can. "Dammit...Shit!! " he screams as loud as possible and overturns his table. Everybody in the vicinity runs.

Dr. Cox storms behind them, leaving no table, chair, item unaffected by his rage.

And he has perfectly good reason to rage.

His Newbie is gone.


	2. My Eulogy: Turk

When I first met him, I thought, " This is the biggest dork i've ever seen. "

Maybe that's why we were instant friends.

He had this air about him that was so refreshing, so contagious that you'd see his smile and you couldn't help but smile back.

Yep, that was JD for you. Always trying to make other people happy. Always focusing on making people laugh, making them like him.

Truthfully, he didn't have to try. Everybody already liked JD. Even the Janitor, Dr. Cox, Jordan AND Kelso. They all liked him.

I know they did cause they're all here. Jordan's even crying a little, the Janitor is wearing a suit, Dr.Cox has his head bowed, and Dr. Kelso is shaking his head, so as to say, " What a shame. "

Here we are, all sitting by his gravesite, listening to this preacher go on and on about the 'afterlife'. And about how ' John Dorian was a great man. '

I cringe at the name. This man obviously doesn't know the man he's talking about. JD hated his real name. It was JD all the way, or nothing.

Um, I think i'm supposed to say something. I can't really remember what.

I remember them asking me if i'd speak about JD, tell some jokes, lighten the mood.

How am I supposed to lighten the mood when my best friend is dead?

I swallow back the tears and stand up when the man is done speaking.

" Hi."

_God, my voice sounds so strange.So nervous._

" My name is Chris Turk. Most of you already know me. "

_That's a bunch of bull. The only people I actually know are the ones from the hospital and JD's family. All of them showed up except for JD's mom. Bitch._

" JD was my best friend. "

_That part is definitely true. It always will be._

" We met when we were 18, roomed together in college, then in med school, then we both got accepted as interns at Sacred Heart. If it weren't for JD, I don't know if I would have made it through all of that. He was caring, giving, considerate, the whole package. "

_God, I miss him already. _

" If any of his friends every needed anything, JD was the first one to step up to the plate. He would give an arm and a leg just to please us. He once told me that he would one day make his hero respect him by giving the man half of his liver. I tried to talk him out of him, tell him that there was no way the man would ever respect him, but JD just smiled and told me he would have to. Then, he said he wasn't going to do it to just get respect, but he was going to do it because he would do anything for his mentor. I don't know if any of you know who I am talking about, but JD practically worshipped the man. "

_I still don't know why._

" He never did get the affection he was aiming for, but he died trying and that's really all that mattered to JD. I know that he is looking down right now and wondering why everybody is so sad. He's not up there thinking about himself. He's thinking about all of us, because JD was just that selfless. "

_He's probably laughing about how cheesy my eulogy is. _

" I'd like to ask everybody for a moment of silence, to honor JD and his memory. "

_Wow, that actually worked, everybody is dead quiet. God, that was the wrong thing to think._

" Thank you. "

_I figure that's probably how it should end, instead of my normal speech wrap up, which is, " Thank you, i've been great. "_

Now i'm sitting back down, Elliot on my left and Carla to my right. My wife is patting me on the shoulder, I can see her doing it. I can't feel it though.

I can't feel anything.

I know my body and mind are completely numb.

If I could feel anything, reality would suck.

So I think i'm gonna stay numb for awhile.


	3. My First Attempt: Dr Cox

Half a liver?

Would Newbie really have given me half of his liver?

I guess i'll never know.

I yawn loudly. Oops, I probably shouldn't do that. But really, it's not my fault. This is so damn boring.

I'm positive Newbie didn't want such a snorefest of a funeral. I've never been so bored.

Though, and i'll never admit it outloud, Ghandi's eulogy wasn't half bad. It was a little bit depressing, but I guess that's what i'm for.

Time to brighten this place up with my unrelenting sarcasm and a speech I found off of the internet.

I'm not really sure why Dan and Carla asked me to speak. They said it would make Clarissa happy.

I guess that's true.

Well, I'm standing up now. It feels kind of weird being in front of all these strangers. Especially since I am the owner of the only two dry eyes in the place. Except Stone Cold Bob Kelso, that is. And even his eyes look kinda watery from here.

I walk close to Newbie's grave and glance down. It's unfilled, so the dark wood of the coffin is still completely visible. It's like a wooden prison.

I should turn away before the rage boils up again.

I don't feel any sadness over his dying. Not yet. Yesterday, I tried to feel sad. I reminded myself that Newbie was the only person who i've ever met that actually liked me. I told myself that he was gone.

I ended up punching a wall.

I'm not sad, just incredibly angry.

And that coffin is starting to piss me off. In fact, this whole sham of a memorial is making me angry.

Newbie wouldn't want all of these damn tears.

" Stop crying. " I demand and cross my arms. Surprisingly, all of the sniffling in the area has stopped, and all attention is now focused on me.

Some people are glaring at me, like i'm an insensitive prick. I am, i'll give them that. Others are looking curiously, probably thinking, " Who is this jackass? " and a few are smiling. The smiling ones are Jordan, Kelso, the whole Sacred Heart group.

I guess it's because they know me.

And they know JD hated it when people cried.

He deserved to get what he wanted, including something a little more personal from me. So I crumple up the index card in my hand and throw it to the ground.

" Alright, i'm supposed to speak about this kid. " I point lazily toward the large picture of him on a nearby mantle , " Most people called him JD, I called him Newbie, Patty, Debbie, Sharice, and any other girls names I could think of. " I look thoroughly at all of the bewildered faces, then continued. " Some people thought that these were insults, but Newbie and I both considered them terms of endearment. In fact, he once told me that they made him feel special. " I smile for good measure and find myself pleased that several of the people in front of me grin also. " I met this man 6 years ago, when he was my intern at Sacred Heart Hospital. I immediately noticed some amazing potential in him and tried to teach him well. The problem was, Newbie wasn't looking for just a teacher. He wanted a mentor, a friend and a father-figure. Those of you who know me, know that I was not willing to give that to him. You also probably believe that this man meant nothing to me. " I see a couple of nods. "Well, you are seriously mistaken. " All eyes are focused to me and I can't help but wish Newbie were around to hear me say these words. " He was the most caring doctor i've ever met. Not only that, he was a great collegue and a reliable friend. I must admit that i'll miss him following me around and asking me stupid questions, day after day. " I swallow hard and take a deep breath. " Work won't be the same without him. " I see Barbie, Carla, Ghandi, Janitor, Ted and even Kelso nod. " He was like a son to me, and i'll never forget him. "

I straighten out my suit jacket, clear my throat and walk back over to my seat. I sit slowly and feel Jordan wrap her arms around my waist.

This really sucks.

--

I hate funerals.

I know there aren't any people who really enjoy funerals, but there are very few who hate them as much as I do. Most people like an opprotunity to say goodbye, reminise about the person, talk to others and try to make themselves feel better.

I find them boring, useless and quite frankly, depressing.

So i'm happy to be back home. Well, not home so much as the bar, but it's pretty much my home.

I spend at least half of my weekends here, so I guess it's like a weekend vacation home.

Anyway, I have three fresh glasses of scotch waiting in front of me.

I couldn't be more estatic.

I grab one of the glasses and twirl it around in my hand before taking that first drink.

It's a peaceful burning in my throat, the one that tells me that if I drink enough, it'll all go away.

I turn around and see some of Newbie's friends. Ghandi, Carla and Barbie are sitting at a table behind me. Ghandi isn't saying anything, just staring at his drink. Carla and Barbie are still crying and cradling their drinks. The three of them are having appletinis, most likely in memory of Newbie.

He always loved those girly drinks.

I chuckle at the thought and look to the left.

On the far side of the bar is the Janitor. He looks really depressed, like any second he's going to cry.

I should probably go say something to him.

I get up slowly and walk over to the stool next to him. He doesn't acknowledge my presence.

" Want another drink? "

He nods slowly, but still doesn't look up at me.

The bartender walks over. " You like scotch? " I ask the man sitting beside me.

Janitor nods again.

" 2 scotches. " I stick up two fingers, like it wasn't enough for me to just say the number.

I look over at the Janitor expectantly, waiting for him to say something to break the tension. He doesn't.

The bartender comes back with the drinks.

" He was a good kid. " I stick my glass up to toast and Janitor does the same.

" He really was. " His voice cracks and I feel myself suddenly engulfed with pity.

The janitor must feel horrible about how he treated Newbie. He must be feeling so guilty right now. I feel a little bit guilty, but i'm positive that at the end of the day, Newbie always knew that I didn't really hate him. But the kid spent day after day wondering just exactly what he did to make the Janitor hate him so much.

We sit for a couple more minutes, silently. I order us two more drinks and we down those ones immediatly.

Then, I hear the door open. Turning around, I see Kelso and Ted walk in. They sit at opposite ends of the bar and each order themselves a drink. Ted strikes up conversation with the Janitor, so I walk over to Bob.

" Bob. "

" Perry. "

Ah, it's good to be around somebody who contains as much numb anger as I do at the moment.

" Are you coming into work tomorrow? " he asks me nonchalantly and I can't help but laugh.

" Why wouldn't I? "

" You know why. "

We both just sit quietly. I do know why. But instead of acknowledging it, instead of letting myself grieve over the loss, I order another drink and down it as fast as I can. Everything is starting to get blurry, and I begin to forget why I should be sad in the first place.

All is as it should be.

Time for a shout out to all my peeps that reviewed!

You are da bomb!

And time for me to suggest a fic!

READ: MY SABOTEUR by Bloody Quills. It's amazing!

Not that I dislike anybody elses fics, I just really like that one right now.

READ IT, PEEPS!


	4. A Different Way To Grieve: Elliot

I can't stop crying.

I know that you're probably thinking, " You aren't trying hard enough. "

But really, I can't stop.

Ever since he died, the tears just fall.

I can't really feel them in my eyes anymore, but everytime I touch my face, my fingertips come back slimy and wet.

At the funeral, I thought that I may be able stop crying soon. I was surrounded by all of my friends and we were heading over to the bar. I figured that I could get myself drunk enough to where I wouldn't cry. Wouldn't **want **to cry.

So we sat down, Turk, Carla and I, and the bartender came over to our table. I guess he'd heard about JD and felt bad, because the bartenders don't usually come to the tables, and the look on his face was very solumn.

His eyes were filled with pity.

It was oddly comforting.

Then, he asked us what we wanted to drink.

Before Carla and I could even answer, Turk stuck his finger up and said, " Three appletinis please. "

The man nodded and walked back over to the bar.

That was when I realized that I wouldn't stop crying soon.

Probably not even a month from now.

In fact, I would probably continue to cry about it for the rest of my life.

Not constantly, of course, but on and off. I'd see something that reminded me of JD, like an appletini or a scooter, and i'd most likely cry about it.

I would always wonder what might have happened between us if he'd lived longer.

Just that thought makes me want to cry.

I guess I need to stop thinking about it for awhile.

--

Today is my first day off.

Kelso offered all of us some time off, to grieve. Turk, Carla and I all took it. The Janitor wasn't offered any time, but he told Dr. Kelso that he wasn't coming back for awhile.

Dr. Cox was told that he could have some time too, but he told Dr. Kelso that he didn't need it. Even though we all know that he does.

He's too stubborn to admit it.

He said so himself at the funeral that he really cared about JD.

In fact, he probably cared about him as much as the rest of us do...did.

Gosh, it feels so weird, referring to my best friend in past tense. I just can't imagine what the next few years are going to be like without him.

Great, here come the waterworks again.

I'm such a mess.

You know, i'm sure that this would be much easier if I wasn't alone today. But Turk and Carla are staying at a hotel near Turk's mom's house. They said that they couldn't handle being in the apartment with all of his things in it. They also told me that I could go in there and take anything that I wanted of his. Something to remember him.

I don't think i'm ready for that quite yet.

But I definitely need to go somewhere. I hate being alone.

--

Okay, so this is the last place anybody would expect me to be. Heck, it's that last place _I _would expect me to be.

But something has been drawing me to this house, and i'm not quite sure what.

I've just been standing here, trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door.

Sure, i'm deathly afraid of what will happen when I do actually knock, but the little voice inside of my head is telling me that anything is better than being alone today.

With that thought supplying my willpower, I finally do it.

I knock briskly three times and step back from the door. My heart beats wildly in my chest and I can't help but wonder what I am doing.

Why am I here?

I turn to leave when he opens the door, just a crack. He looks a little bit surprised to see me.

" Hi." I squeak out and clear my throat before handing him the bag I brought with me. " I brought you some food. Can I come in? "

He nods and opens the door a little wider. I step through the door and decide that the warmth of the house is so much better then being alone.

--

I'm not going to acknowledge what just happen.

Instead, i'm going to put my clothes back on and hightail out of here.

Despite the fact that the little voice is instructing me once again, telling me to stay.

And that his house smells like pumpkins.

Ah...

God, I feel so dirty right now. I just had sex with this guy, and all I can think of is getting my things and leaving.

I wonder if i'm going to hurt his feelings.

I wonder if JD is watching me right now, disgusted by what I just did.

I wonder if I can resist the temptation to come back here tomorrow and do it all again.

Who is it? The first person to guess correctly will get to dictate one of the people that JD is going to visit.

He's definitely paying a visit to Turk, Carla, Elliot, Dr.Cox, Ted, Kelso, Janitor, and Dan.

But the person who leaves me a review with the correct guess of Elliot's mystery man's name, will get to add whomever they want to that list! Any person/thing/dead stuffed dog that they want. But guess wisely, cause it's only one guess per person!

Have fun and please, whoever gets it first, think about the person before you tell me to add them. Cause I really don't want to have to write about, I dunno, The Todd.

I hate his pervyness. (

Hazel


	5. Simply Watching: JD

This is odd.

I feel like i'm watching some bizarre, over-dramatized soap opera.

You know, like one of those novellas where everything is over-acted and flooded with love hexagons and strange little twists?

Yeah, I feel like i'm watching one of those.

Sadly, that's not what this is.

I'm actually watching my friends live out their lives without me.

I see Dr. Cox drink and work himself into oblivion ( more so than usual ), while Turk and Carla run away from reality.

I'm see Elliot go to **his **house day after day for the comfort of somebody elses touch. Nothing more.

I watch as Ted goes up to the roof and contemplates jumping off, only to turn away and head back to the door. I see him pause for a moment and look back longingly, wishing he'd had the courage.

I can't help but laugh as the Janitor tries to find a new way to fill his days.

And I want to cry as I see Dr. Kelso searching for my replacement.

It's all quite pathetic really. In their own sick ways, each of them are trying to replace me. Except Ted, that is. I don't really know what he is doing.

Turk and Carla are already trying to find somebody to rent out the other half of the apartment to. Until they can, they've been living in a hotel.

Dr. Cox has started calling all of the male interns girl's names. I think he's trying to find one who is just like me, so he can single them out and torture them. I wonder if i'm an easily replaceable protege...

Then there is Elliot, running off every night to that house. Into his arms and his bed. Quite frankly, I find it all just sickening, but I guess people grieve in their own ways.

I just wish their ways of grieving didn't hurt them so much.

Because when they are in pain, I am also in pain.

I guess that's why i've been instructed to do this.

To pay each of my broken friends one last visit before I get to rest.

I'm supposed to spend an entire day with each of the people that I find. I wasn't told specifically how I am to find them, but my guess is that I have to figure it out. Maybe i'l get poofed there, I dunno...

My job is to find them, advise them, make sure they take the advice and then move on to the next person.

I'm supposed to do that until I reach the last one.

Then, I get to go to heaven. It's quite simple.

And bittersweet really...

I mean, i've heard so many different people's takes on heaven. Their speculations. Now, i'm closer than ever.

But I know that this is the last time that I will see my friends on the earth.

That thought makes me pretty sad.

I almost want to say no, I won't do it. Just let me stay here and watch all of this drama play out forever. I'd rather just watch what they do with out my advice.

Then, I remember how much my friends mean to me, and I realize that this is the only way they will be happy.

So I guess it's time to go. I clench my eyes shut and hope that i'm doing this right.

When I open them up, i'm in a familiar house. It's warm and it smells like pumpkins.

All I can think is, _" What have I gotten myself into? " _

I know this chapter is sucky von suckington, but it is just to re-introduce JD into the story.

Yay.

Hazel


	6. Too Good To Be True: Mystery Man

I've been waiting for her to show up.

She's about 30 minutes late, give or take a few. Not like we have a set schedual, she's not a prostitute, but she's generally predictable when she stops by.

It's okay, really...

I never expected her to stay this long.

The first time she showed up here, I wasn't too surprised. It was the day after the funeral.

I had given her my address at the memorial and told her to come by if she needed anything.

I thought she'd stop by to talk for awhile, get her mind off of him.

What ended up happening was something else entirely.

After the first time, she left immediatly.

Her face was really red and she kept apoligizing. I don't know why she did, but she started crying.

Maybe it was because of him, maybe she was ashamed of me.

I don't know, maybe it all hit her at once.

" It won't last much longer..." I think I said that out loud.

" It will if you really want it to. "

I whip around when I hear the voice. The one that has been haunting me. The one that, when I close my eyes, whispers in my ear, " What did I do to make you hate me so much? "

" Scooter? "

" The one and only. "

**Sorry this one is so short. It's kind of a chapter between chapters. Like a filler, to introduce JD's first ghostly visit. And too reveal Elliot's mystery lover.**

**Each visit will probably be one chapter long. They'll be long chapters, with different POV's and generally confusing rambling.**

**As they always are when I am the writer.**

**)**

**Bear/bare with me, friends.**

**HazelInDespair My new penname**

**PS What kind of bear/bare do I use in that context? Just curious. I put them both because I am unsure. I just got a concussion, so i'm still a little bit messed up in the headizzle. )**

**BTW, the winner is... SHADYDRMR!!**

**She was the first to guess the janitor. There were several others who guesses the janitor after shadydrmr, so kudos to you too!**


	7. The First Visit

**When the chapter has " Hazel's POV ", it's a third person. AKA Mwa. Yay! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, or JCPenney.**

" Are you mad because I teased you, and now you're going to dedicate your afterlife to getting back at me? Are-are-are you a ghost? " the Janitor's voice quivered as he stared at his former enemy.

" Na, i'm not gonna torture you. I could if I really wanted, but I don't think that would get me into heaven. As for the ghost thing, i'm sorta like a ghost. " JD shrugged and grinned at the taller man. " No wonder Elliot likes it over here so much. This place smells like pumpkins. " He took a deep breath through his nose and happily sighed.

Janitor couldn't find the right words to say. All of his thoughts were jumbled in a panicked mess of questions and comments that he felt the need to immediatly verbalize. Instead, he barely spoke above a whisper and couldn't seem to form any words at all. He was having a conversation with a dead man. " Am I dreaming? Am I crazy? "

" Nope, you aren't dreaming. As for the crazy part, well... " JD's eyes widened and he plopped down on the Janitor's couch. The cusions didn't sink on the impact of his body, but he still appeared to be comfortable and happy. " Ah, your couch is smooshy. "

"Smooshy?" The janitor raised an eyebrow at the younger man and smiled. The smile warmed his heart more than he ever thought possible.

He knew that t his was his chance to make everything right.

" Yes, it's smooshy. And comfy..." JD's eyes closed slowly and he rested his head on the couch's arm.

The men sat quietly for a moment.

" I'm sorry! " Janitor blurted out, a little bit too loudly for JD's liking, because the young man jumped at the noise and grabbed his chest.

" Ah! "

" I'm sorry for that, too."Janitor hung his head shamefully and sat down on the loveseat across from his couch.

" All is forgiven. " JD rubbed his eyes and yawned. " This couch is making me tired. " He jumped up from the sofa and walked over to the Janitor, who was still sitting in the loveseat with his head in his hands. " What's wrong? "

" Well, there _is_ a ghost in my house.

" Could be worse." JD walked away from the man and into the kitchen that was built into the living room. " You got any pancake mix? "

Janitor lifted his head up and laughed. " Can you even cook? "

" My mom tried to teach me when I was 18. I never really learned how to cook anything but pancakes. " JD sighed. " I guess i'll never get the chance."

" I meant can you cook as- "

" I know what you meant. " JD rifled through the cupboards and immediatly perked up when he came across the pancake mix. " I knew i'd find something that we have in common! You like pancakes! "

Janitor rose from the loveseat and walked into the kitchen. He pulled eggs and milk from the fridge. " Actually, I hate pancakes. They are here for... a friend of mine. "

" Yeah, Elliot does love pancakes. " JD beamed and giggled at the Janitor's embarrassed face. " What, you thought I didn't know? Why do you think that I am here? "

" I thought you were going to get revenge. "

" I'm supposed to help you with Elliot. " JD mixed all of his ingredients in a bowl and hummed to himself.

" Oh. " Janitor pondered this as he put some toast in the toaster. " Do you want toast? "

" Mmhmm. Now that I don't have to worry about my weight, I can and will eat whatever I want. " JD poured his mix onto the skillet and felt his mouth water at the aroma of pancakes mixed with toast, mixed with pumpkins.

Once JD finished preparing the meal, both men headed to sit at the table.

" Ouch! " Janitor tripped on an open cupboard and fell to the ground. He lay sprawled on the kitchen floor, his face contorted into a painful expression. JD reached his hand down to help up his enemy and tried to pull the older man up.

" Where does it hurt? " JD asked in his doctorly voice.

" My foot. " The Janitor's teeth were clenched and he suckedin air painfully. JD pulled the Janitor up off of the floor andsat him at the table. Then, he got some antiseptic and poured it onto a cotton ball. He rubbed it gently on the open wound.

" I feel like Jesus. " JD laughed and continued to clean the injury.

" How so? "

" Jesus washed Judas feet, even though he knew Judas would betray him. " JD glanced up from his work and grinned at a puzzled Janitor.

" Do you think i'm going to betray you? "

" No, but Judas was cruel to Jesus, and Jesus still washed his feet. "

" Oh. " Janitor sighed and looked away shamefully. JD finished cleaning the wound and, after washing his hands, dug into the food that lay out before him.

Janitor watched JD eat for awhile, then helped himself to some toast. " Jesus also rose from the dead. Can you do that? "

" Nope. " JD managed between huge bites of food. " I'm still...dead. "

" Oh. "

The two men sat in silence while JD inhaled:

7 large pancakes

3 glasses of orange juice

5 pieces of buttered toast

" Do you have a never-ending appetite? " Janitor asked, his voice peppered with amusement and a slight amount of disgust.

" Mfptmm..." he muttered incoherently through the massive bite that he was chewing.

Janitor rolled his eyes and sighed. " Well, you'd better not choke, because i'm just a lowly janitor and I don't know CPR. " He cringed at his sarcastic words, realizing that his old self was creeping up in him, the one that had bullied JD for all those years.

JD glared daggers at the Janitor and swallowed the contents of his mouth. " Since you can't torture me anymore, I'll tell you that it's actually called the Heimlich Maneuver, not CPR. Secondly, I never _called_ you a lowly janitor, and I didn't put that stupid penny in your precious door! If you are going to be an a-hole, i'm not going to help you! " JD swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he looked up at the Janitor blankly and said, "What happened to all of that, ' I'm sorry ' stuff? "

Janitor buried his face in his hands and inhaled sharply.

" Old habits die hard, Scooter. "

JD nodded and held his hand out. " Let's just call a truce. We'll get through this day painlessly and then... " JD blinked a few times and cleared his throat. " Then, you'll never have to see me again. "

Janitor nodded and shook his hand, " You say that like it's a good thing. "

" Isn't it? "

Janitor looked away and broke the handshake. " I never said that. "

JD studied Janitor for a moment, then stood up. He began putting things back into their cupboards and stacking dishes into the dishwasher, completely disregarding the Janitor's statement. The older man watched him for a brief moment, then started helping.

They remained silent until Janitor broke the silence.

" Are you sad, Scooter? "

JD stopped washing dishes for a moment and peered up. " What about? "

" You know...being dead? " He cringed at his words.

The younger man tilted his head and sighed. " A little bit. You know, I always imagined i'd have at least 3 kids and a wife before I kicked the bucket. " he offered up a half-hearted laugh and smiled. " But it's cool that I get to see everybody one last time. "

Janitor eyed him suspiciously. " Everybody? "

" Well, yeah. I get to visit everybody individually once more and fix up their lives. Fun, eh? " JD finished up his work and walked into the living room. Janitor followed closely behind and observed as JD slipped his shoes and hoodie on. " Get your shoes, Janitor. We're going out. "

Janitor raised an eyebrow at JD and scrunched his nose. " Where are we going? "

" We're going to figured out why Elliot never showed up. "

Janitor looked apprehensive and JD couldn't help but roll his eyes. " Come on, we don't have that much time. "

The living man reluctantly obliged and slipped his shoes on, then followed JD out into the crisp air.

They walked for quite some time, small talking and reminising about the various times the Janitor teased JD, discussing JD's possible replacements, gossiping about Elliots many quirks. It was odd, that two men who had been sworn enemies for so long were getting along so well.

They walked and talked and teared up a little bit.

Janitor knew that this was the time for words previously left unspoken.

" I never actually thought that you put the penny in that door. In fact, there was no penny in the door. I only did that because I liked messing with your head. "

JD nodded slightly and turned to look at the Janitor. " I had always wondered if that was a lie, or if I was just really good at diagnosing broken doors. " They each chuckled softly and quickened their pace.

Sacred Heart was now in view, and the temperature was starting to drop. Dark clouds were forming, and JD could tell that a storm lie ahead. Not just a storm in the sky, but a storm in all of his friend's hearts. They were each coming to a crossroads, where decisions would need to be made and lives would need to be changed.

He was scared. Scared because they would be taking his advice. Scared that he wouldn't know what to say.

But he was mostly scared of the good-byes.

He was terrified of letting go, and knowing that he wouldn't speak to his friends again.

He walked faster yet again, the Janitor staying close behind him.

Just as the rain started to pour, they made it to the front door of Sacred Heart. They walked in and JD felt like he might cry. Sacred Heart had been like a home to him. And in the same way he'd be saying goodbye to all of his friends, he'd be saying goodbye to the hospital too.

" Scooter, are you okay? "

" Um, yeah. Just a little bit nervous. " They walked around and JD took in the atmosphere. He's missed it more than he even knew possible. " Where do you think Elliot is? "

" Usually at this time, she's talking to Latina Nurse. " Janitor smiled at the taken aback look on JD's face.

" How do you know that? "

" I know everything. "

JD shuddered at the thought of the Janitor knowing everything. His sworn enemy knew pretty much everything he'd ever written in his journal, everything he did and said.

" Alright, let's go see if she's there. "

The two of them quickly walked over to the Nurses Station and spotted Elliot and Carla.

" Stay here for a minute. I wanna hear what they're saying. "

Janitor nodded and JD walked over to the ladies. They couldn't see him, so he just stood right next to them and listened to the conversation.

"-really miss him, Carla. I can't believe he's gone. "

" I know, sweetie. I miss him too. Turk still refuses to leave the hotel. "

" When are you guys going back to the apartment? "

" We just don't have it in us to move all of his things yet. We will eventually. "

" How's Dr. Cox coping? Do you know? " Elliot looked concerned and she fiddled with her pen.

" Not well. He practically lives here, and he drinks in the on-call room when he's not working. I know that he and Bambi were close, but I didn't know he would take it this hard. Last time we talked, he told me that Jordan left him and took Jack. " Carla looked close to tears, and JD wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug her. He knew he'd get his chance, but it was hard not being able to do it immediatly.

He walked back over to the Janitor and sighed. " I don't like being dead. "

" I don't like that you're dead either. "

They stood there for a moment, then JD cracked his knuckles, very business-like.

" Okay, here's what you need to do. Walk over there and ask to talk to her. I'll go with you. " JD pushed him softly and they walked over.

Elliot had her back to them, so Janitor put his hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. Elliot spun around, startled. When she saw him, her face melted into a mixer of confusion and relief.

" Do you think we could talk? " Janitor played with his coat zipper nervously.

" Um, sure. " She looked at Carla and then back at the Janitor. " Wanna get coffee? "

" That sounds good. " Elliot led the way and Janitor ( and JD ) followed closely, leaving Carla more than a little bit bewildered.

When they reached the cafeteria, Elliot and JD sat at a table and the Janitor went to get the coffees. JD watched Elliot nervously twiddle her thumbs and take deep breaths.

Janitor came back with three coffees.

" Why did you get three? " Elliot asked quietly.

" Oh, um... i'm really tired. "

Truthfully, he accidently got one for JD. But he guessed that it would be hard to explain a floating coffee, so he kept it for himself.

" Okay...So, how are you? I was going to call and tell you that I was coming back to work, but..." Elliot sipped her drink and looked at his apologetically.

" It's okay. I'm fine. "

The two of them sat quietly for a moment before JD spoke to the Janitor again. " Ask her how she's been holding up. "

" How've you been holding up? "

" I'm alright. It's hard being here without him, you know? " She stared down at her coffee.

" Yeah, i'm coming back tomorrow and I don't know what i'll do without Scooter here to tease. "

They both laughed and then neither one said a thing. It was a comfortable silence, though.

" Ask her if she'd like to go out to dinner. " JD said, hoping that he wasn't instructing the man wrong.

" Listen, if you aren't busy tonight, I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me. " He smiled at her and silently begged God that she's say yes.

Elliot thought for a moment and offered him her own smile. " Yeah, i'd like that. What time? "

" Um, 7 o'clock? I'll pick you up? "

" Sounds good. " She sipped her coffee again and looked at her pager. " Oh, one of my patients is crashing! I've gotta go. " She stood up from the table and looked at the Janitor. Then, she leaned over JD and pecked the older man on the cheek. " See you later. "

With that, she was running out of the cafeteria and through the hospital.

Janitor just sat in his seat, silent and awe-struck.

Then, JD laughed. " When she leaned over me, I could see right down her shirt. She had like, 50 dollars in there! "

Janitor looked at JD and rolled his eyes before standing up and throwing both of his coffees in the garbage.

" I guess I should go make reservations or something, right? "

" That's probably a good idea. " JD nodded his head and rose from the table. He looked at the clock. 12pm.

" Okay, Janitor, it's noon. I want some food. "

Janitor looked at him with disgust. " You ate 2 hours ago! "

" So what?! I can't gain weight and I won't get to eat for much longer! " JD looked sad for a moment and then tilted his head to the left, contemplating something. " Let's get chinese!! "

" Fine. " Janitor muttered as they left the cafeteria and headed out of the hospital.

--

Only moments after leaving the hospital, Janitor leaned against the side of the building and lit a cigarette. JD glared at the man before leaning against the railing and chewing on his nails.

" What's the dirty look for? " Janitor asked, his cigarette making his words hard to understand.

" You are smoking cancer sticks in front of a dead guy. " JD simply stated.

" Oh. " Janitor took a long puff and blew smoke rings in the air. " I guess that is kinda stupid. "

" Yeah. " JD looked at him. " Aren't you going to put it out? "

Janitor shook his head. " I'm getting ready to tell Elliot that I want to be more than fuck buddies. Do you know how hard that's going to be? "

JD nodded. " I guess. "

" Smoking calms me. I need it right now. "

JD nodded again and stared up into the stormy sky. He closed his eyes and listened to all of the noises. Birds chirping, people talking, sirens in the distance.

All of it was so close to him, yet so untouchable, so far away.

The thought broke his heart.

" Janitor? " JD said, his voice cracking unnaturally.

" Yeah, Scooter? "

" Will you tell me what your name is? I mean, i'm dead now, so I really can't do anything about it. "

The Janitor let of a dry laugh. " I guess I could do that. "

They both stood in silence for a minute. JD waited patiently.

" My name's Steve. "

" Steve... Nice to meet you, Steve. " JD grinned from ear to ear and glanced back at Steve, who was also grinning.

" Though pretty much everybody calls me Janitor. Even people outside of this place. I'm the face without a name. Just " The Janitor ". " He looked down at his shoes and tried to shake the feeling of vulnerability that was rising in him.

" That's not true. You aren't a face with out a name. Janitor has been your name, at least for the people here. "

" I guess. " He took one last puff of his cigarette, then tossed it onto the ground and smushed it beneath his shoe. Just then, Perry walked out of the hospital and lit a cigarette next to the Janitor. His eyes were red and sleep deprived and he looked like death.

" How are you holding up, man? " Janitor asked, his eyes shooting back and forth between a solumn JD and a depressing Perry.

" Peachy." Perry choked out, his voice sounding nearly as scratchy as the beard on his face was. " You? "

Janitor looked over at JD and smiled. " I'm doing all right. "

Perry simply nodded and took a long puff of his cigarette. " Things don't really seem the same here without Newbie. "

" Yeah, I know what you mean. "

Perry closed his eyes as he inhaled the cigarette, treating the cancer causing thing like it held the secret to the world. " I wonder if he can see how pathetic we look. "

Steve raised an eyebrow at JD and coughed. " I'm sure that he can. "

The men were silent and before long, Perry finished his cigarette and started heading back inside. He walked in, then stuck his head out again and said, " Hey Jumpsuit, I heard you have a date with Barbie. Is it true? "

Janitor smiled and nodded his head.

" Good for you. " And then Perry was gone.

" It's hard seeing him like that. " JD whispered, but loud enough for Steve to hear.

" You okay, JD? "

JD glanced up at the dark sky one more time before turning toward the other man. "Yeah."

--

With JD sitting at his kitchen table, happily consuming a pint of chicken fried rice, a pint of General Tso's and a quart of Lo Mein, the Janitor grabbed his phone book and made reservations to the nicest restaurant in the area, Chez Pablo.

" Nice place. Good food. " JD managed out between bites.

Janitor scoffed at him. " Is food all that you think about? You're so skinny and you only talk about food. Doesn't make much sense. "

JD became really serious and stopped eating for a moment. " Did they ever tell you what cause my death, Steve? "

The older man thought about it and shook his head. " No, they never did. I just knew that you were sick. "

" I had an eating disorder. " he said solumnly before shoving another piece of chicken in his mouth. " Really messed my body up. Didn't have much calcium, so my teeth started falling out. I was sick a lot. When Dr. Cox pushed me, I didn't have the strength to get up. My body just started shutting down, it wasn't strong enough to fight. I ruined my heart by not eating."

" Why didn't you eat? "

" I felt like nobody liked me. I thought if I got really thin, things might change. They never did, though. " JD took another huge bite of food. " That's why I eat whatever I want now. I never could do that when I was alive. So now that i'm sort of alive, but not really, i'm going to eat everything I wanted to before. " JD looked up from the table at Steve. " Does that make sense? "

" Yeah, I think I know what you mean. " He answered, still in shock from JD's confession.

JD felt the uncomfortable silence looming in the room.

" What are you going to wear to your date? "

" I don't know, I figured you'd help with that too. " Janitor admitted.

JD grinned toothily through a massive bite of rice in his mouth. " Okay. "

--

They stood in the men's outlet store, searching for something casual yet nice for Steve to wear on his date.

" Shouldn't you be a woman? " Janitor asked as JD scanned the room.

" Sometimes, I think so too. " JD admitted while pulling a shirt out from the rack. It was a navy blue, button-down shirt. He held it up to the Janitor and nodded his head. " Good. Okay, now time for pants. "

They walked around the store until JD found what he was looking for. Khaki pants that looked like they could work for somebody the Janitor's age.

He grabbed the pants and put both articles of clothing into the other man's hands, then dragged him over to a nearby fitting room and pushed him in.

Along the way, JD noticed many bewildered people watch as floating pieces of clothing traveled about the store.

_Being a ghost is kinda fun at times._ He thought.

Janitor put the outfit on and walked out. After several approving nods from JD, they purchased the clothes and went on their way.

" Okay, it's 2:30 now. There are still a couple of things we need to buy before your date, so we'd better do it fast. Only four and a half hours until game time, and I don't exactly know how much more time I have here. " JD quick-walked through the mall until he came across a candle shop.

He grabbed a vanilla scented candle and a pumpkin scented one.

Steve paid and then they were on to the next store.

New dress shoes, expensive cologne, a dozen roses, and finally, a gorgeous diamond necklace.

JD looked at the clock again. 4:42.

" Alright, I think you're ready. Let's head back to your place after we pick up some Taco Bell. " JD grinned devilishly and waited for Steve's sarcastic reply. None came.

--

As JD consumed 5 soft tacos, 3 hard tacos, a nacho supreme, a mexican pizza, a bean and potato burrito and 2 bags of cinnamon twists, Steve prepared for his date. He put on his new clothes, sprayed one squirt of cologne on his wrists, put on his new shoes and brushed his teeth thoroughly. He carefully put the rest of the supplies in a paper bag and set the necklace carefully in his shirt pocket.

He wanted everything to be perfect.

When he came out of his room, JD was napping on his couch. His fatigue, Janitor concluded, was most likely caused by a food coma.

Steve glanced up at the clock.

5:49

He still had to pick Elliot up from her place, which was 10 minutes away. Then, they had to drive to the restaurant, which was 25 minutes away.

" Scooter, how do I look? "

JD stirred from his nap and frowned.

" What? That bad? " Steve's heart pounded as he saw JD's facial expressions.

" No, I think I ate too much Taco Bell. " His stomach made several churning noises.

" I didn't think ghosts could get sick. " Steve watched JD as he shuffled to his feet.

" I don't think it's the Taco Bell. I think it's a warning. " JD closed his eyes for a moment. " Yep, my work here is done. "

Janitor's mouth dropped. " What?! I need you for my date! "

" No, you don't. You know exactly what to do. " JD offered him a weak smile.

"Gosh, I can't believe i'm saying this, but I don't want you to go Scooter. " His voice was soft, he even sounded like he might cry.

" I know, but other people need my help. Elliot's one of them. " JD felt an unbelievable sadness rising in him as he stood in Steve's living room, hands in pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. " I guess this is goodbye then. "

Janitor nodded sadly. Then, he did something unexpected. He stepped toward JD and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. JD wrapped his arms around the Janitor and patted him roughly on the back, to make it more of a "manly" hug.

Janitor felt himself tearing up as he said, " You were always nice to me. I never thanked you for that. "

" No problem, man. " JD felt warm tears dripping down his face. " Please be good to Elliot. And don't get frusterated when she gets crazy. "

They both laughed slightly and Steve broke the hug. " Bye, JD. "

" Bye Steve. And thanks for today. "

With that, JD was gone.

**Well, that's the first visit! I hope you guys liked it, because I actually did!**

**This story is kinda sad to write. **

**Anyways, I would really appreciate some reviews, cause I worked my hiney off on this chapter. Reviews are the fuel to my fire.**

**Basically, the more I get, the more I want to write.**

**SO DO IT! Please...?**

**Hazel**


	8. Seeing Isn't Believing

" Alright, so i'm back here. Great. " JD muttered under his breath as he inspected the area. It was the same place where he had watched all of his friends after he died. " Where do I go now? "

He clenched his eyes tightly and hoped that he would magically poof to where ever he was needed.

The room felt like it was spinning for a moment, and when JD opened his eyes, he was surprised, to say the least. He was on the roof of Sacred Heart.

The wind blew hard and threatened to knock poor Ted off of the edge before the middle-aged man actually got the courage to jump.

" Hey Ted. " JD said softly, so not to startle the shaking lawyer in front of him. Ted was unable to see JD, his back turned to the deceased doctor as he contemplated his suicide.

" Hello Dr. Dorian. " Ted sighed as he climbed down. " I guess I won't do it today, huh? "

" I guess not. " JD shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the man in front of him to realize that JD was dead. It didn't happen. Ted just stood there, adjusting his collar and clearing out his throat.

" How does it feel being dead? " Ted's voice was drenched in curiosity. The question took JD aback for a moment, and he stared questioningly at the other.

" You say that like you aren't surprised that i'm here. " JD raised an eyebrow at him.

" I always have strange dreams when I eat too much before bed. " Ted stated defensively.

" I'm not a dream, Ted. I'm here to help you sort out some issues. "

Ted squinted his eyes at the young doctor and studied him a moment before shrieking and jumping back. " G-g-g-ghost...! " he shook a finger at JD before running down the stairs to the hospital as fast as he could.

_Well,_ JD thought, _this should make for an interesting day._

JD took his time, just watched the clouds and tried to prepare himself. He wasn't exactly fond of Ted, and he didn't want to spend the whole day with him. The man was sweaty, fidgety and very jumpy. And he wasn't exactly the type to handle a ghost well.

JD wondered how long it would take for him to get to see the people that he actually cared about. Like Turk, Carla, Dr.Cox and Elliot.

He just knew that the day was going to be a drag.

Finally, after several minutes of mental preparation, JD walked down the stairs from the roof and into the hospital. The hallways were crowded and he felt strange being completely invisible to all of his old friends and collegues.

" Hey Carla. "

JD whipped around at the sound of her voice. Elliot looked as if she was doing well. Her smile shone almost as brightly as the diamonds on her necklace.

" Hey Elliot. Where'd you get the necklace? " Carla said, her tone lacking interest.

" My boyfriend gave it to me. " She beamed at the word and played with the necklace. Carla glared at her.

" You're dating somebody so soon after Bambi died? What's wrong with you? " Carla huffed away and left Elliot feeling hurt and rejected. Tears pours from her eyes and black, mascara-stained tears fell to the floor.

" You know I have to clean those up, right? " Steve called out from across the room, his mop in hand and concern on his face. Elliot looked up at him and started crying harder. He walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. Gently, he pulled her into a tight hug.

" I really miss him. " she wept.

" I know. I do too. " he stroked her hair and rested his chin on her head.

" Why does Carla have to be so mean? I know her and Turk have had problems since JD died, but she doesn't have to act like she's the only one hurting. " Elliot sobbed as she desperatly tried to wipe her eyes. She closely resembled a raccoon.

Carefully, Steve took his uniform sleeve and wiped the make-up off.

" Latina Nurse is just being herself. I'm sure that soon, her and Black Doctor will work it out, and she'll be nice to you again. " He stroked her hair affectionately.

Elliot looked up at the much taller man and sighed into his embrace. " You're so sweet to me. I don't know what I would do without you. "

Steve smiled and leaned down to peck her on the lips. " It's my pleasure. "

JD couldn't help but grin as he watched from afar. He knew that he'd played a big part in that relationship, and it was nice to see his hard work pay off.

Still, he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. After all, he and Elliot had history. A lot of history.

He shook off the feeling and kept walking. As long as he ignored the envy, he wouldn't feel tempted to act on it. JD wandered around the halls of Sacred Heart for a few minutes before walking over to Ted's office. The balding lawyer sat in his office, at his desk, shaking like a leaf.

Cautiously, JD opened the door and stepped inside the closet-like office. Ted looked up wildly from his desk and gawked up at JD.

" Why're you haunting me, Dr.Dorian!? "

" I'm not haunting you, Ted. I'm here to help you. Please call me JD."

" You're not real. " The lawyer looked dangerously close to tears.

" Yes I am. "

" I don't believe you. " Ted pulled at his shirt and cleared his throat.

" Fine, don't except my help, Ted. Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Makes my job easier anyway. " JD spat bitterly and turned to leave.

" Wait. Don't go. "

He sounded absolutely pitiful.

JD turned back and saw Ted on the edge of a complete and utter breakdown.

" I don't really care if you are a ghost. Please help me. "

JD nodded and motioned toward the door. " If you want my help, you have to help yourself first. "

**A/N Hey readers! I know that I said that each visit would be one chapter, but i'm having a bit of writer's block on this one. If you could review and give me some awesome ideas about how JD could help Ted, i'd be more than appreciative. I'm thinking i'm going to make each visit be two chapters from now on, instead of just one. Like one chapter where they see JD, and another chapter when he helps them? I don't know, please talk to me with suggestions. )**

**By the way, super sorry for the long delay on my updates. I didn't have my laptop. (**

**HAZEL**


	9. Boobies

**A/N Hey friends! Thanks so much for the awesome suggestions! I've read them all and I've finally decided what I am going to do. No one person can be credited for these ideas, because I received the same ideas several times. So thank you all and I love you guys a lot! You make all of this writing worth it for me! I hope you are still digging it, because this story is going to be incredibly long and I don't want to lose your attention. Also, I do not know if there is an actual , but I wouldn't recommend going there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs, or Subway. Just Monica.**

**So please enjoy!**

**HAZEL**

" Alright, Ted, I have a feeling that this is going to be a pretty big step for you, so take your time. " JD suggested as the two of them stood outside of Kelso's office. Ted was finally going to demand the respect and the raise that he so rightfully deserved.

" Ted! Breath! "

And hopefully, he wouldn't hyperventalite in the process.

The balding man's face was turning an interesting shade of purple. He gasped and took in a deep breath, grabbing a nearby wall for support before flattening the hair on the side of his head nervously.

" I can't do it. "

Ted's face was utterly panicked, and he looked as if he'd break at the slightest touch.

" Ted, you said that you wanted my help! You are doing this! " JD snapped. He felt bad about yelling at Ted, but the older man could be such a coward sometimes.

Well, all of the time.

" You don't understand, Dr. Dorian..."

JD clenched his fists and hoped that ghosts couldn't get injured. The last thing he needed was a broken knuckle from punching Ted in the face.

" You know what I DO understand, Ted? " He spat out. " I understand that I am **dead** and you aren't! You have a chance to live your life! You can get married again and this time, maybe you won't screw it up! If you pull your shit together, you can even have a successful career and move out of your mom's house! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! Don't you tell me that I don't understand, you pathetic excuse for a man! "

Ted's eyes bulged out of his head. JD didn't know whether the lawyer was going to cry, vomit or collapse.

Instead, the older man nodded and smoothed the wrinkles in his suit.

" You're right. I'll do it. " he replied breathily and reached for the door. His sweaty hand slipped on the knob and he grunted in frusteration.

" It's a window, Flopsweat. I'm sure they doored you about tools in law fancy school, no? " Dr. Cox slurred at the other man as he wobbled down to the staff lounge.

" Are-are you dr-drunk. Dr. Cox? " Ted whispered, clearly horrified.

" I'm not as think as you drunk I am..."

" You-you can't do th-that...sir. "

" I do..." Perry swayed on his feet and leaned against a nearby wall. " What I do...do. Doo doo..." He snorted and fell into the lounge. " Doo doo..."

" He's really a mess. " JD muttered sadly before pulling a hankerchief out of his pocket and wiping Ted's perspiration off of the handle. " There. GO. " He gave the sweaty man a good, hard shove into the room.

" You can do it. Be confident and do **not** faint. "

Ted nodded slightly and, in the process, showered JD in the face with his flopsweat. Ted's over-active sweat glands were producing so much perspiration that it puddled on the floor if he stood in one place for too long. JD held back a grimace and wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. The other man cringed and tip-toed reluctantly into the room.

JD stepped forward to go in after him and slipped, landing face first into a sweaty spill.

" Uh. " He moaned from the ground as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

_Notes to self: 1.Ghosts CAN get hurt, so don't punch Ted unless absolutely necessary. 2 Wear big boxing gloves when you do it. _

Pulling himself up with a nearby cart, JD barely managed to get into Kelso's office in time to hear Ted crash to the ground with a dull thud. He rolled his eyes and stared at the unconcious man.

" I thought I told him NOT to faint. "

Kelso raised a brow at the man on the floor and poured a glass of water, then proceeded to stand, look at Ted, then at the water in his hand, then at Ted again, then finally grin and dump it on poor Ted's face.

" Ugh...What the- oh, hello sir. " Ted half-heartedly offered as he struggled off of the slimy floor. " What happened? "

" You fainted, numbnuts. " Kelso shook his head disapprovingly and plopped down into his chair. " What do you want, Ted? I'm very busy today. "

JD laughed. " Doing what? "

" Doing what, sir? "

" That is none of your damn business, Ted. " Kelso quickly clicked out of and shut his computer down. Not before JD got a good look at the page, though.

" It's official hospital business. "

" Ted, he was looking at porno. " JD snorted. " Tell him that you know what he was looking at, and you aren't afraid to tell the board what he does on hospital time. "

Ted looked and JD with wide-eyes and swallowed nervously.

" Do it, Ted! You know that you want to. "

The room remained silent for a moment as Ted willed himself not to faint.

" Dr. Kelso, I know what you were looking at, and i'd hardly call it "hospital business". I'm not afraid to tell the board what you do on hospital time unless you give me every other weekend off, holiday pay, a bigger office, a raise and more respect. " Ted stated matter-of-factly and prayed to God that his knees wouldn't pick that moment to give out.

JD felt an insurmountable pride swell up in him when he saw the look of horror on Kelso's face.

" You-you wouldn't have the balls. " Dr. Kelso almost sounded confident, but his eyes were screaming.

JD opened his mouth to instruct Ted, when the other man pulled his phone out and dialed. He tapped his foot impatiently and focused on controlling his sweat.

" Hello, is this Jordan Sullivan? It's Teddy Buckland from Sacred Heart. I- "

" Fine, you can have your damn demands." Kelso whisper-yelled and motioned frantically with his hands. " Just hang up the phone. "

JD could hear Jordan yelling on the other end.

" What do _you_ want?! "

"Uh...Just calling to remind you of the board meeting on Thursday. "

Jordan riffed off a list of curse words and hung up the phone.

" I'm glad that you see things my way, Dr. Kelso. Good day, sir. " Ted strolled out of the room with his head held high and a grin on his face.

JD waited a moment and watched Kelso's shocked reaction, then followed Ted into the staff lounge, where he was laying on a couch and panting heavily.

" Ted, did you pee your pants? "

" A little. "

--

" Okay, Ted. Now it's time to do something about your look. " JD proclaimed as the two of them stood in the mall. He was starting to know the place pretty well, seeing as he'd already been there with Steve.

" What's wrong with my look? " Ted scratched his head and slouched in his chair.

" Um...everything? "

JD ignored Ted's hurt look and pointed toward a salon." They offer full body makeovers. Let's go. "

He practically dragged the other man inside.

The room was bright and filled with colorful shampoo bottles, hair care products, brushes, combs, and pretty much anything else that could do reasonable damage to the o-zone layer. A woman stood at the entrance, reading a magazine and twirling her hair.

" Tell her that you want the full body makeover special. "

" No. " Ted whispered and turned around.

" Do it or i'll punch you in the face. "

" What? "

" Ted, you're really starting to piss me off. I haven't led you wrongly yet, have I? "

Ted shook his head and noticed the magazine woman staring at him strangely.

" Then go. " JD nudged him and Ted obeyed. The lady looked up from her magazine expectantly and focused on Ted. That made him nervous.

" H-Hello. I'd like the, um...full body makeover...please? " He studdered out.

" Ooo-kay. Name? " The woman asked reluctantly.

" Ted Buckland."

The woman, whose nametag read 'Monica', had a boston accent and a beautiful smile. Ted couldn't take his eyes off of her.

" Follow me and we can get started." She led the man over to a salon chair and pushed his shoulders down. He shuddered at the touch. " You're lucky you came on a quiet day. Otherwise, you'd be waiting for awhile. "

All Ted could do is nod and stare at her.

" First off, i'm going to shave your head. "

Both Ted and JD's jaws dropped simultaneously.

" I know it sounds kinda crazy, but there isn't anything I can do with it. At least it will look like a style and not an unfortunate gene pool. " She laughed and grabbed a razor. " Just trust me, this is my job, Ted. "

The man held tightly to the arms of the chair and JD watched in amusement as Monica shaved him and Ted squirmed.

When the hair was finished, Ted actually didn't look half bad.

" You look 10 years younger, Teddy. " Ted shivered at the nickname. " Now, for the rest of the makeover. We've teamed up with The Men's Closet next door and you'll get 20 of anything you buy because you bought the makeover. " She flashed him a smile and looked around." Since I don't have any other customers, i'll walk over there with you and help pick out a brand new wardrobe. Okay? "

Ted nodded and followed her to the store.

" I'm going to get some food. I'll meet you later. " JD called after him and surprisingly, Ted just gave him a thumbs-up and followed Monica next door.

JD walked happily to the food court, then pouted when he realized that he couldn't order.

_Stupid invisibleness...Invisibleness? I wonder if that is a word..._

JD spent the next half-hour strolling around the food court and grabbing food off of people's plates when they turned around.

_I love invisibleness...Invisibleness? Is that a word? Wait...i'm having deja-vu..._

He stole 4 tacos, a chicken breast, a bunch of french fries and half of a Subway sub. After he finished eating, JD walked slowly back to The Men's Closet and was shocked by what he saw. Not only was Ted dressed completely in new, nice clothing, but he was actually **flirting** with Monica.

JD's heart almost stopped when he heard. " I'll pick you up around 6:30? "

" Yeah. See ya. "

JD practically ran up to the man, who was standing in the middle of the store with three bags in his hands and a look of shock on his face.

" I don't think you even need my help, Ted. "

Ted shook his head and started to leave the store. " If it weren't for you, Dr. Dorian, I never would have had the courage to do anything. Thank you. " He said sincerely and looked in a mirror with pride on the way out. " I have a date with a beautiful woman, and I've decided that I'm going to spend my raise on a apartment. I'm moving away from Mother. "

JD felt his stomach ache and he patted Ted on the back. " Good for you, Ted. "

The familiar pain in his stomach told JD that his work was finished.

" It's time for me to go. "

Ted's face fell and he dropped one of his bags. " You can't go before my date! I need your help! "

" No you don't. You'll be fine and she'll have a great time. Trust me. "

Ted sighed and picked his bag up. " I hope so. "

JD stuck his hand out and Ted shook it. " Goodbye, Ted. And good luck. "

" Goodbye and take care, Dr. Dorian. "

" Call me JD. "

With that, he was gone once again.

**Okay, I know that this visit was not nearly as long as the Janitor one was, but it's harder with Ted. Anyways, I hope that you still liked it and that it was a little more light-hearted than the previous chapters. I'm sorry that my updates are taking so long, but I've been incredibly overwhelmed. **

**HAZEL**


	10. No Tell

JD smiled excitedly when he realized where he was. It was, as his college buddies would have referred to it, a no-tell motel. The puke green wallpaper peeled in front of him, the scent of cheap fabric softener, and the ever present cockroach army scurrying in the corner.

There was one bed in the room and a lump underneath the covers.

_Please be Turk. Please be Turk._

He tip-toed over to the bed and slowly inches back the covers.

Curly black hair was revealed and he sighed, noticeably disappointed.

_I love Carla, but I miss my Chocolate Bear._

Carla looked like she was anything but peaceful in her slumber. The bags underneath her eyes aged her about 10 years, and her face was an unhealthy pale. Her normally well kept hair was frazzled and knotty.

JD contemplated waking her, but resolved to sit and wait until she was rested. She looked like she probably need a full night's rest.

JD looked aroung the hotel room. In one corner was a large pile of clothes. Throughout the room were scattered shirts, pants and various other garments. Near the bathroom was a garbage can filled with empty takeout boxes and styrafoam containers. The TV was small and had a crack down the front of the screen.

It was a crap hole.

JD popped a squat on a nearby chair and stared off into space for awhile. It depressed him to look at he conditions in which his closest friend was living.

After about an hour of daydreaming, JD looked at the clock. It was 11am. He hoped that Carla didn't have to work, or she was going to be very late.

She stirred. JD stiffened in his chair and watched her. Carla rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. She turned over so that she was laying on her back.

_Should I say something? Should I move? _

Carla sat up from her bed and yawned. Her eyes were still practically closed. JD smiled and felt tears swell in his eyes. He was finally visiting one of his close friends.

They both sat still for a moment, until Carla finally opened up her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she blinked a few times before looking over at her daughter and making sure the girl was still sleeping peacefully.

Then, she looked straight ahead and right at JD.

She closed her eyes and opened them again.

He was still there.

Carla started to sob hysterically. " Now I'm going crazy. "

" You aren't going crazy, Carla. " JD whispered, still too afraid to move.

" Shut up! You aren't even real! " Carla yelled and grabbed a bottle of pills off of her nightstand. She opened the bottle with shaky hands and poured three large pills into her palm. JD recognized them as a high-dosage, anti-anxiety medication. Carla was taking two pills too many.

He jumped up from his chair and slapped the pills out of her hand. " You know what those will do if you take too many! "

Carla stared at her hand, her eyes much too wide for her head. She touched the red mark on left hand with the fingertips of her right one.

" I-I-I felt that. " She whispered as she stared up into JD's eyes. " Bambi? "

JD nodded and before he knew it, found himself sitting on the bed, Carla's arms wrapped tightly around him.

" Bambi..." She whimpered, stroking the back of his head with her hand.

" Hi, Carla. "

He let his own tears drip down and fall onto the woman's back. They sat for several minutes, holding one another and crying.

Eventually, Carla pulled away.

" I...I don't understand what's going on. You're dead, Bambi. " Her voice cracked on the word 'dead'.

" I know. But I'm here to help you, Carla. " He brushed the black hair out of her face and stood up from the bed. " You and Turk need to move on. "

" I know, but Turk can't go back into the apartment. He...He doesn't want to be in there without you. " Carla cried and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her legs felt shaky and unstable, but she pulled herself up and walked over to Izzy's crib. " I know that Izzy can't stay in here forever. It's not safe. " She leaned over and stroked her 7 month old, daughter's cheek.

" I'll help, Carla. I promise. "

**Yay, JD gets to see one of his real friends! That makes me happy. )**

**HAZEL**


	11. Going Home Again

" First off, we need to get you and Mocha Cub out of here. I don't care if Turk refuses to go back to the apartment, you are not going to stay in this dump. "

Carla shook her head. " I can't leave him alone here. "

" He won't want to be alone. That's why he'll go back to apartment when he realizes that you won't wait forever. " JD ran his fingers through his hair. It surprised him that it wasn't greasy, even though he'd not showered since he came back in ghost form.

_I guess ghosts don't need to shower..._

Carla contemplated her close friend's words. He was right. She needed to push Turk into coming back home. Even if he couldn't handle the apartment, they could buy a house and start their lives anew. Carla just knew that she needed to get her family out of the motel as soon as possible.

" You're right. But where do we start? "

JD looked around the messy room and said, " I think I have a good idea. "

Carla watched for a moment as her Bambi leaned over and picked up her bra off of the floor.

" Clean it up, clean it up, put it away, put it away, put your things away. " JD sang as he threw item after item the couple's suitcase.

It was nice having her friend close by, if only for a little while. She felt several tears fall onto her face as she watched JD picking up the room.

" Put it- " He looked over at Carla and saw her crying. JD walked over to her, pair of dirty jeans in hand. " What's wrong? "

She sniffled and grabbed a picture off of the endtable. It was her, Turk, Elliot and JD at a karaoke bar.

" I don't want you to go. " She cried. JD felt his own cheeks getting wet as he took the Latina woman into his arms.

" I know. " JD whispered soothingly. He'd missed hugging Carla.

" I wish you hadn't died. "

" You and me both. " JD squeezed her before letting go. " We'll never get anything done if we keep doing this. "

Carla laughed. " I know. "

JD took the picture out of her hands and looked at it carefully. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. Elliot dragged them all out to sing karaoke, and everybody except for him ended up stone cold drunk. He had to drive Elliot back to her apartment before dragging Turk and Carla inside of their's. It was a fun night, despite all of the drunken shenanigans.

" I'll miss things like this. " JD choked out. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, but it was hard to accept the fact that he'd no longer be able to go places with all of his friends, that everybody would eventually move on, and he'd just be a distant memory.

" Me too. "

JD set the photo down and forced a smile. He had to be strong, for Carla.

" We should finish picking this place up so that you can check out today. "

Carla's eye widened and she opened her mouth to protest.

" Bup bup bup. " JD put a finger up to silence her. " You'll just keep procrastinating it if you don't do it now. "

Carla smiled. " You know me too well. "

The two of them quickly finished picking up the room and set the three large suitcases in front of the door. Carla tried to maintain her composure, but she felt it quickly slipping away. And for JD, it was much harder to keep his eyes focused on the goal with Carla. When he was helping Steve and Ted, it was easy to keep it things strictly business. But this was Carla, the woman he'd grown to love and respect over the past 6 years. There was no pretending that it was all fine.

Once the room was cleaned up, JD opened the door and motioned out.

" I'll watch Izzy. I don't know if I can do anything when she starts crying, but I'll try my best."

Surprisingly, Carla agreed and walked out of the room. The second she left, JD collapsed onto the bed and let out several, shaky breaths. This was going to be a lot harder for him than he'd expected. He cringed at the thought of having to say goodbye later. And then he'd move on to another friend, and another, and another. Most of them would cry, the goodbyes would be painful, and he'd never see them again. It didn't seem fair.

Carla walked out of the room and headed toward the building where the lobby was. She put her hands into her pockets and clutched the mace in her hand. It was a safety precaution, and she felt better if she was touching it. The lobby wasn't close to her room but it seemed even farther away through watery eyes. She was seconds away from a complete and total breakdown. It was bad enough that JD was dead, but now she had to suffer through a goodbye. She didn't think she could do it.

JD sat on the bed and flipped on the TV. He made sure that the volume was on low so that he wouldn't awaken the sleeping baby. Nothing very good was on, so he settled for ER. About halfway in, Carla walked back into the room and sighed deeply.

" What's wrong? "

" Nothing, I just don't like being out there. All of the men make passes at me and it doesn't feel safe. "

JD clenched his jaw. He hated the fact that Turk had put Carla in such a dangerous situation. He knew that his friend was going through a lot, but that was no reason for the man to compromise his family.

" You'll be out of here soon enough. Call Turk and tell him that you're going back to the apartment. "

She nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. With shaking hands, she speed dialed her husband.

" Hey. " Turk's voice was tired on the other line.

" Hey. It's Carla. "

" I know. "

" I'm calling to tell you that I'm taking Izzy back to the apartment. I can't stay here anymore, Turk. "

The other end was silent for a moment.

" Turk? " Carla was crying.

" It's okay. You do what you have to do. "

He hung up.

Carla sat down on the bed and let all of her tears fall down. JD sat next to her and squeezed her hand.

" You did the right thing. "

" I know I did. " She wiped her eyes and stood up. " The-the front desk told me to have my things out of here in the next half hour. I should start loading them up, huh? "

JD agreed and helped her put her things into their minivan. Once everything was loaded, Carla secured Izzy into her carseat and ran back inside to make sure everything was out. JD sat in the backseat next to Izzy. The baby was awake and cooing at him.

She swung her hand up and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Carla climbed into the driver's seat and looked back at the two. Izzy was wilding reaching for JD.

" Carla! I think she can see me! " JD exclaimed excitedly as Izzy chewed on his finger.

" Like mother, like daughter. " She smiled as she drove down the road. The apartment was about 10 miles away from the motel, so JD begged Carla to turn on the radio. When she finally gave in, they settled ona ' I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You ' by Colin Hay. They both listened closely to the lyrics.

**I drink good coffee every morning**

**Comes from a place that's far away**

**And when I'm done, I feel like talking**

**Without you here, there is less to say**

**I don't want you thinking I'm unhappy**

**What is closer to the truth**

**That if I lived 'til I was 102**

**I just don't think I'll ever get over you**

" Um, Carla? Can you turn this song off, please? " JD practically whispered.

She quickly obliged and they sat in silence the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to the apartment, JD felt a wave of nostalgia. There were so many good times in the apartment. He couldn't believe that there wouldn't be anymore.

In a daze, the two adults started unloading and carrying things up to the correct floor. Izzy was, of course, the first thing they took up. Carla stayed with her as JD brought the rest of the things up. Luckily for him, nobody was around to notice the floating suicases and such.

" That's all of it. " JD rubbed his hands together, obviously satisfied with himself. " I'm hungry. "

" I didn't know that ghosts could be hungry. "

JD laughed. " You have no idea. " He waltzed over to the fridge and swung it open. Everything inside was smelly and rotting.

" Bambi, did you really expect any of the food to be fresh. "

" It was wishful thinking... " He sighed, " While I clean this out, will you order a pizza? " His eyes begged her and Carla lost all of the power to say no.

" Sure. " She pulled her phone out of her pocket as JD threw away everything in the fridge.

He smiled at each item, specifically remembering when he'd bought them, where and who with. Deep in the back he found a chocolate bar that he and Turk had hid inside shortly after they moved in. They promised each other that they'd keep it in there as long as one of them lived in the place. JD felt himself tearing up as he pulled the bar out and held it in his hands.

" Pizza's coming... " Carla yelled.

JD didn't reply. He just stared at the candy in his hand and thought back to all of the good times he had in the apartment with his best friend and the man's wife.

Carla walked up behind JD, spotting what he held in his hands.

" It's your chocolate bar. "

" Yeah...We bought it the day we moved here. "

Carla put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. " He misses you too. We all do. "

" I'll see them all soon enough. " JD set the chocolate back in it's proper place.

" What do you mean? "

JD smiled at her before shut the door to the fridge." I get to see everybody one last time. "

Carla's mouth opened to an 'O' shape. " Turk? "

JD nodded and beamed. " I'm hoping I get to see him next. "

" You know that he'll think he's gone crazy when he sees you, right? "

He shrugged. " Probably. "

They laughed. JD tried to imagine his best friend's reaction to 'Ghost' JD.

" It won't be as bad as Dr. Cox's reaction, I'm sure. "

She looked at him sadly for a moment. " Perry's a mess, JD. You meant more to him than any of us ever thought. "

" Yeah..."

His stomach flipped. JD's face fell and he put his hand on his abdomen.

" What's wrong, Bambi? "

" My stomach..." JD felt the familiar flip and put his hands on top his head. Was it even possible that his work was done with Carla? That it was time to go already? All he'd done was get her to leave the motel and cleaned out the fridge.

" I...I think it's time for me to go. "

Carla held her breath for a moment.

" So soon? "

He nodded painfully and walked over to the crib where Izzy was playing with a rattle. He lifted her up into his arms.

" Hey, Little Gherkin. " JD's lip was quivering uncontrollably. " I've always imagined that I'd watch you grow up and eventually make a cheesy toast at your wedding. I was going to have a son and you two were going to get married, whether you wanted to or not. " He laughed slighty and wiped away a tear. "Your daddy was going to teach you to call me 'Uncle Vanilla Bear', and I was going to share with you my love of 'Journey'. We had everything planned out. " JD tried his best not to completely lose it. " Bye-bye, Mocha Cub. " He set her back down in the cradle and turned around to face his beloved Carla.

Carla stopped holding it in and let her mask fall. She fell into JD's arms and they held each other, unmoving for what seemed like eternity.

" I love you, Bambi. "

JD nodded and tried to form words.

" You too. " He mumbled.

They sobbed into each other's shoulders, both of them shaking uncontrollably. JD stroked her hair and deeply breathed in her perfume, for the very last time.

" Without you, I don't know if Turk and I would have ever stayed together. I owe you so much. " She cried.

" You don't owe me a thing. You've made my best friend so happy. " JD tried to pull away, but Carla wouldn't let him.

" I need him, Bambi. I need him to come back. "

"I promise that I'll get him to come back. Just be patient, okay? "

Carla nodded and finally let him pull away.

" I trust you. "

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Unmoving, silent and completely focused.

" Goodbye, Carla. I love you and enjoy your pizza. "

She giggled and, through a flood of tears, leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

" Thank you, Bambi. For everything. "

JD nodded and let go of her hands.

" I love you, Bambi...Bye..." Her last word barely came out.

" Bye-bye, Carla. "

She blinked away her tears and when she opened her eyes, he was gone out of her life forever.

**Aw...**

**This story is killing me. (**

**HAZEL**


	12. Just Lounging Around

**I just reread chapter 11, and I'm crying. LOL It was sad. Well, this is one of the chapters I've been excited for. I hope everybody else is excited about this next visit.**

**HAZEL**

**PS I may start making visits more than 2 chapters. If I have to, that is. )**

**And, I may start having chapters with different POV's in between visits, explaining who is doing what and what is going on. Does anybody object?**

JD stood in his Limbo-like place for a long time. He was shaking and sobbing, unable to control himself. He was really going to miss Carla.

He was going to miss all of his friends.

Saying goodbye was a lot harder than he'd expected. It was relatively easy with Steve, even easier with the Janitor. But with Carla...

It nearly killed him.

JD chuckled at the thought. How could it kill him?

He was already dead.

And now he was sad again.

He didn't think that any more of his visits would be easy. It didn't seem possible.

In his head, JD made up a list of people that he was still going to visit.

_Definitely Turk and Elliot...Dr. Cox...maybe Kelso...possibly Dan and Mom...Jordan? Hm..._

JD's heart fluttered with excitement as he imagined seeing some more of his closest friends. He knew that he needed to focus on helping them, not being sad about now seeing them any more. He and Carla had probbly wasted a little bit too much time crying and holding each other. Not that JD didn't wat to hug his friends, but he did have a job to get done.

He sighed.

With every visit, he found himself wanting to help less and less.

A part of him really just wanted to say goodbye to each person, and not advise them.

The other part wanted his friends to be happy and move on, even if that meant painful goodbyes for him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knew that he'd lose his will if he didn't go now.

When he opened them, he was in Sacred Heart's staff lounge.

He could a person's shoes sticking out from the foot of the couch, but he couldn't make out who's.

_Please be somebody that I like. Please..._

He walked in front of the couch and fought the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach.

" He looked at the person happily. They looked up at him in horror.

" What the-? "

" Chocolate Bear! "

**I'm dying in anticipation of writing the next chapter! Yay Turk!!**

**HAZEL**


	13. Taking The Initiative

" Nilla Bear? You-you-you're dead. "

" Fo rizzle my bizzle. " JD sighed.

" Then how're you here? " Turk exclaimed, shaking his head and wondering if his best friend was mearly a figment of his imagination.

" I don't know how, but I know why. I gotta help you, man. "

Turk took a moment to embrace that reason. " Okay. So, you're really here? I'm not dreaming?"

" Nope. "

The two of them looked at each other for a moment, in complete silence, before Turk got up and shut the door to the room and locked it securely behind him.

...

" NILLA BEAR!! " He screamed, running up to his best friend and practically diving into his open arms.

" C-bear! "

The lay sprawled out on the couch in a bear hug for over 5 minutes.

JD pulled away from Turk's clutches and jumped off of the couch, a brand new optimism shining through. Turk hadn't freaked out. He hadn't punched JD in the face. Things were going much better than the deceased doctor had anticipated.

" Let's go mess with patients. " JD grinned expectantly.

Turk nodded and they ran out of the area, the initial task completely out of JD's mind as he enjoyed what would probably be his last pranks with Turk.

--

" You got the coat? " JD asked.

Turk pulled the 'giant doctor' coat our from behind his back and raised his brow. " Who's gonna be on top? "

JD pointed as his buddy. " It'll be cooler if you go on top. You can take off the coat, and be ' World's Most Giant, Floating Doctor. ' "

" But we wouldn't be a doctor without the coat. And plus, we'd be the ' World's **Only **Giant Floating Doctor. ' "

" Stop poking holes in the plan, Turk! We have to do this! "

With struggle, Turk climbed on top of JD's shoulders, lab coat still clutched in one of his hands. When he gained balance, he slipped the coat on and yelled down to JD, alerting the other that he was ready.

As if on cue, Dr. Cox walked out of the hospital and stared up at Turk. The 'old' Dr. Cox would have some snarky remark, some rant about how immature the surgeon was. But the 'new' Dr. Cox said nothing, just stared at Turk and remembered all of the times that his fallen protege used to play the same prank.

" I am the ' World's Only Giant Floating Doctor! ' " Turk roared. At that moment, he removed his jacket and revealed that he was, in the rest of the world's interpretation, floating on thin air.

Dr. Cox shook his head and closed his eyes. Either he was going crazy or he was more drunk than he ever thought possible.

" What the..."

" It's magic, Dr. Cox! Magic! " Turk exclaimed. Then, in hushed tones, he said, " Put me down, buddy. "

JD eased himself to the ground, so that Turk could safely get off of his shoulders. He knew that several patients had seen the trick, and was excited to hear all of the rumors that would go around the hospital.

" How did you do that? " Dr Cox asked, suspiciously.

Turk shrugged his shoulders and grinned at JD. " I'm magical. "

The two best friends danced off, leaving the older doctor to contemplate what he'd seen.

--

" We've gotta go, Turk. You have to go back to the apartment. "

For the first time since JD had arrived, Turk looked visibly upset. " No. "

" You have a family there, Turk. You can't stop living just because I'm gone. " JD felt weird saying the words, like they made his death seem more...permanent.

" No. No, no, no, no, no... " Turk mumbled, walking quickly. " I can't go back there with all of your shit, JD. Everything is still there. I can't. "

" I'll clean it with you. We can drive my stuff to Goodwill, man. Then you and Carla can move on. " The words felt dry in his throat. Was he actually going to get rid of everything? It made him feel like he was wiping himself off of the face of the Earth.

Turk just stared at him. " You sure you want to do that? "

JD swallowed hard and nodded vigorously. " You have to go back to them. Carla is out of her mind. "

Turk did a double take. " How do you know that? "

" I visited her. I helped her move back into the apartment. And I promised her that I'd get you to come back. I can't let her down, Chocolate Bear. You have to go back to your family. "

Turk sighed. " I know. How's Izzy? Is she okay? "

" She misses you. " JD patted Turk on the shoulder. " It's time to go back. "

" I know... "

" Let's go, buddy. " JD tugged on Turk's shirt and motioned him toward the exit doors of Sacred Heart.

**It's been over two months since my last update, and I know everybody is pissed. With Seasonal Affective coming up, I'll have more muse cause I'll be more depressed. Yeah for you guys. **

**~HAZEL~**


End file.
